Orthodontic procedures typically involve repositioning a patient's teeth to a desired arrangement in order to correct malocclusions or improve aesthetics. To achieve these objectives, orthodontic appliances such as braces, retainers, aligners, and the like can be applied to the patient's teeth by an orthodontic practitioner. The appliance is configured to exert force on one or more teeth in order to effect desired tooth movements. The application of force can be periodically adjusted by the practitioner (e.g., by altering the appliance or using different types of appliances) in order to incrementally reposition the teeth to a desired arrangement.
A polymeric orthodontic aligner may be formed to fit over a patient's teeth. However, in some instances features of the patient's teeth and/or attachments on the patient's teeth may make it difficult for the patient to put on and/or take off an aligner. Additionally, such features and/or attachments may cause the polymeric aligner to become deformed or damaged when it is removed from the patient's teeth and/or when it is removed from a mold used to manufacture the polymeric aligner.